bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Fly A Kite
'Go Fly A Kite '''is the second episode of the first season. Plot One breezy morning, Pry is returning to her nest with a paper clip she had found. But she when gets back, she notices that her green milk bottle top is missing and thinks she has been robbed. Meanwhile, Bill and Ben are trying to make the garden gnome jump by playing tricks on him, but they are the only ones who did any jumping is Gnome is made of concrete. Just then, Pry flies over Bill and Ben really fast and they decided to go and find out what all the fuss is about. Weed tells the flowerpot men that Pry lost her favourite green milk bottle top and it might have been blown out of her nest by the wind. Pry asks Bill and Ben if they'd seen it, they hadn't, so they go and try to find it. Bill looks in a watering can and behind Gnome, but doesn't find the bottle top. Ben looks under a bucket, but finds Whimsy instead and hurts his foot. Bill is now looking in Slowcoach's house, just when Slowcoach comes back. When Slowcoach asks them what they're doing, Ben tells him they are looking for Pry's green milk bottle top. Slowcoach says it's not his house and Ben thinks it might have been blown inside Slowcoach's shell and tries to look inside. Slowcoach can feel it and grabs Bill's leg and throws out of his house right into a wooden clothesline pole, he then asks Ben what he's doing and Ben says he is still looking for the bottle top. Slowcoach tells them to look somewhere else because he hasn't got it. After looking for a while, Bill and Ben still haven't the milk bottle top and they walk glumly to the kennel to have a sit down. Suddenly, Bill has an idea - if Pry found the bottle top when she was above the garden, they might have more luck finding it if ''they could fly too. Ben thinks that's a marvelous idea, so he and Bill grab their sacks and rush to the shed to find a way to fly. When they get there, Ben finds half a tennis ball and Bill finds bits of wood. Then they climb onto the shed roof and Ben ties the bits of wood to Bill's arms because he is going to use them as wings, and he gets ready for take-off. Bill jumps off the shed roof and starts flapping his 'wings', but immediately stops and falls to the ground with a crunch. Ben's invention looks a bit like the rotor of a helicopter, he puts it on and jumps off the shed roof spinning his rotor, but then it falls off and Ben falls to the ground with a thump. But the flowerpot men don't give up and go back into the shed to try something else. Bill finds some bamboo sticks and Ben finds a red spotty cloth and they start making a kite out of them. Bill is sure this flying machine will work and he and Ben climb onto the shed roof with it. They count to three and jump off the shed roof holding onto their kite, and it really flies. Slowcoach comes out of his house and sees them and tells himself if flowerpot men were meant to fly, they would've been given propellers. Bill and Ben are having so much flying over the garden, they forget all about Pry's green milk bottle top. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind catches the kite and carries Bill and Ben far, far away from the garden and they land in a rubbish tip and their kite is now broken. Then Bill notices a green milk bottle top and Ben finds red, yellow and more green milk bottle tops. The flowerpot men had found lots of milk bottle tops for Pry, but they don't know how they're going to get home. Back in the garden, Pry is asking Weed if Bill and Ben have found her milk bottle top, Weed says she doesn't know and she hadn't seen them for hours and she is starting to get worried about them. Slowcoach arrives enjoying the peace and quiet and Weed asks him if he had seen Bill and Ben, she is quite surprised when Slowcoach tells her that he had seen them flying over the garden, she then asks Pry to go and have look for Bill and Ben and Pry sets off. Back at the rubbish tip, Bill and Ben can't decide which direction home is, so they don't go anywhere and wish they never invented their flying machine. Then they see Pry and call up to her, she sees them and lands. Bill and Ben told her all about their adventure and Pry says the important thing is she'd found them and now it is time to go home. Bill and Ben are happy about that and soon all three of them are home safe and sound. Pry is sad that she never got her milk bottle top back, until Bill and Ben empty their sacks and show her all the bottle tops they found. Pry is very happy and thanks them for her new treasure and Bill and Ben thank her for bringing them home, and they both agree that home is better than any treasure. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Pry * Whimsy (cameo) * Thistle (cameo) * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House (not seen inside) * Thistle's Corner (cameo) * The Kennel * Next Door's Garden (cameo) * The Rubbish Tip Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill and Slowcoach * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben * Eve Karpf as Weed and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert